Quinntana one-shots
by propheticpanda
Summary: This is a collection of one shots featuring Quinn and Santana. Fluffy - Reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first time uploading fanfiction so reviews are appreciated**

**this was inspired by a lion!quinn fanart done by the hugely talented afterlaughs**

**lion Quinn belongs to fiercezucchini** **and fox owns Quinntana, sadly**

"I'm home!" Santana called as she walked through the door to her and Quinn's shared apartment surprised when all she got in return was silence. She stepped through the door and scanned the kitchen but found only an empty packet of bacon and crumbs scattered along the counters.

Santana let out a huff of annoyance as she went about cleaning her girlfriends mess.

"Where the hell are you Quinn?" She called – more like shouted this time – into the apartment. She couldn't believe it, she had just spent over 24 hours on call at the hospital and all she wanted to do was cuddle with the taller woman. She started to walk towards her bedroom when she heard the soft hum of singing coming from the living room followed by someone shouting 'Remember who you are Simba'

Santana couldn't help the grin that had settled on her face as she spotted Quinn sitting on the floor in her superman pyjamas and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and an empty plate of what Santana could only assume had held a copious amount of bacon at one point, mouthing along with what Rafiki was telling Simba. Quinn must have sensed her staring at her because she turned to face her with a start.

"Hey baby," Quinn greeted Santana as she stood up and held open her blanket covered arms for the other woman. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and melted into her girlfriend, nuzzling her nose in the crook of the other woman's neck.

Quinn wrapped her arms loosely around her and began to play with the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of Santana's bun at the back of her neck.

"Where were you? It was lion Quinn's supper time hours ago, and I really wanted to share it with you San..." Quinn trailed off as she began to pepper soft kisses all over Santana's face, ending with a kiss just bellow her earlobe.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up at the hospital. But," Santana began leaning in and giving Quinn a quick peck on the lips "I really just want to go upstairs and cuddle with you"

Quinn however didn't respond and sped past santana to get to their bedroom. The dark haired woman just shook her head and began to follow Quinn. But when she got to the bedroom and found it empty she figured her girlfriend must be in the bathroom so she began to change into a baggy t-shirt and shorts and waited on the edge of the bed.

"Quinn? How long are you gonna be?"

The bathroom door swung open to reveal quinn standing in the doorway looking the same as when she had gone in, apart from now she was wearing a pair of yellow lion king boxers in place of her superman ones. Santana mentally face palmed as she eyed the blonde woman.

"Not Quinn," She started with a frown "It's Lion Quinn!" she finished, hands on hips.

Santana decided it was best to ignore her, so she crossed one leg over the other and began to scowl. She could feel the bed dip as Quinn climbed on top of it and started to roar from behind her. She didn't respond and instead crossed her arms. She could feel Quinn's presence behind her as the taller woman sat with one leg at either side of the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry baby, I know you've had a long day. Please just lie down and cuddle with me?" Quinn asked placing a soft kiss on the back of Santana's neck, hands gently drawing patterns on Santana's flat stomach loving the way the soft skin felt under her hands.

"You're lucky I love you, you big dork" Santana replied leaning back into Quinn wearing a shy smile.

"I love you too" Quinn replied, falling back on the bed, bringing Santana with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews :) I've decided to make this a one shot collection, i need prompts via tumblr to write these so send me a message! poeticbadger . tumblr . com **

**Fox owns Glee and fiercezucchini owns lion!quinn, i own this story though, at least**

* * *

Santana opened her eyes with a start as she was pulled from the comforting bed on to her feet by her girlfriend. She could feel her eyelids drooping again, not caring what she looked like though she let out a huff and scowled. She began to fall back onto the bed trying to get back too sleep, however Quinn wasn't having any of it. As soon as she hit the covers Santana could feel a weight on her stomach.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase San, you need to be up early!" Quinn whined from her place atop Santana, her hands dancing over her toned abdomen

"And why's that exactly?"

"You promised me that we could go get our Halloween costumes today" Quinn tells her with wide, innocent eyes.

_Shit._ Santana visibly shrunk at the mention o what she had indeed promised to do with Quinn today. Although in her defense she and Quinn had been drinking so she didn't think that the blonde would actually remember. After a few moments of silence she chanced a look at Quinn again and saw her chin trembling.

_Oh crap, better salvage this quickly _"Of course baby, just let me get dressed" as soon as the words left her mouth Santana was attacked by Quinn's lips, who was kissing every visible bit of tanned skin.

"Okay what about this one?" Santana asked, twirling around so Quinn could look at the entire costume.

"Santana, don't you get that you need to have a full costume? So no sexy nurses or police women allowed," Quinn stated, crossing her arms and locking eyes with the dark haired woman "But maybe you could get the nurse one for later"

Annoyed at yet another one of the costumes being shot down in flames she stalked back into the changing room. Halloween was the one time a year when Quinn decided being a grown up was too difficult. So she went all in on costumes and decorations for thier house, along with copious amounts of candy for trick or treaters. When she emerged moments later wearing a Link costume from 'The Legend Of Zelda' swinging her master sword Quinn didn't say anything, but simply tackled he in a tight bearhug.

"I knew you would get into the Halloween spirit!"

"Honestly, I don't get what the deal is. Just go try on your costume" Santana smiled at Quinn's goofy - but typical - behaviour.

Santana took a seat and began to examine her nails when a thought dawned upon her. She hadn't seen what costume her girlfriend had picked out. _Please don't be what i think. Oh for the love of god have mercy and give me the strength not to kill her. _Santana recites the mantra over in her head, only stopping when Quinn's head peeks out of the changing room. Giving her a wink before sticking her head back in.

_Fuck._

"Okay San I'm ready!" The blond shouts, before jumping out of the changing area. And Santana suppresses a groan; in front of her Quinn is stood with her hands on her hips, dressed in what Santana assumes - because of the tail and matching ears - is meant o be a lion costume.

"Hey! you said no sexy costumes!" Santana accuses pointing a finger at Quinn.

"No i said _your _not allowed to wear a sexy costume"

"So i have to dress like a nerdy video game reference that none of the kids will understand and your gonna be standing there in that?"

"Baby," Quinn starts leaning towards Santana wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close "This isn't for the kids" She finished, planting a soft kiss to her girlfriends lips. But when Santana doesn't respond she starts to snake her hands up Santana's tunic.

"I got this one for me, for when the trick or treater come" Quinn tells the Latina holding up and identical Link costume, only this one is blue instead of Santana's green one. "Rachel and Britt are gonna come over too so we'll be like The Links out of four swords!" She grinned

"God, you are such a dork" Santana confesses planting a kiss on the tip Quinn's nose

* * *

**A/N: The legend of zelda four swords is a game in which you can play as link in four different colours. Review and tell me where i can improve! I want to get better at this whole fanfiction thing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! big thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter :) **

**Santana and Rachel decide to ambush thier respective girlfriends who are both trying to relax (brittberry and quinntana)**

* * *

"Okay Rachel, listen up! There is no room for mistakes! Do i make myself clear?"Santana demanded pacing in front of Rachel with her hands on her hips

"This was my idea you know, so quit the act. Anyway you sure your up for this?" Rachel quipped with a smirk "I mean your so whipped i thought you would back out for sure, you wouldn't want to make Quinnie the pooh mad, would you?"

Santana didn't reply however and simply scowled in the shorter girls direction

"Whatever hobbit"

"Okay San, checklist: do you have your water-guns?" Rachel asked continuing when she receives a nod from the Latina "water-baloons? And most importantly do you have your 'I'm sorry' flowers ready to hand over if this all goes to shit?"

"Yeah and yeah, like I'm gonna forget that" the Latina retorted flipping her hair over her shoulder "LETS DO THIS!" She shouts, securing the guns to her make-shift holster made out of rope. Rachel nods and they begin to put their plan into action.

iBRSQ

"Where they at?" Santana asked Rachel, who's currently got her ass in the air trying to peer over the wall

"Okay i see them now! They're both relaxing on the loungers, thy look like their sleeping. I think this could be our best chance Santana" Rachel tells the taller girl. As soon as rachel steps down from the wall she begins to creep along the side of the pool, however when Santana gets close to her blonde girlfirend she is startled by a shout of "BRITT PLEAS-" and the crackling sound of someone's skin hotting the pool.

_I knew i couldnt count on berry._

It seemed as though Quinn had stayed dormant throughout the noise however so Santana decided to advance on the blonde, admiring the flawless expance of creamy skin covered by an adorable polka dot bikini. Santana couldn't help the grin that settled on her face as she admired Quinn.

_All good things have to come to an end_.

She raised her water pistol and just as she was about to take aim her eyes widened as she saw the slight smirk on Quinn's face. As her girlfriend shot off of the lounge chair and wrapped her arms around her waist taking them both into the pool. When they surfaced however Santana had a scowl on her face as she watched Quinn laugh giddily and swan about the pool, doing the backstroke.

"No fair! I was meant to get you!" Santana ranted, stomping her foot under the water. She cast her eyes over to rachel and brittany who had by now gotten out of the water. "You suck Rachel!" She shouted.

"Go suck a hot one!" was the only reply she got after which Rachel leaned back into Brittany - who was now peppering soft kisses all over the smaller girls face - whispering sweet nothings in her ear as they swayed softly.

Santana began to climb out of the water when she was tugged back down in one fluent motion. Quinn pulled her girlfriend into her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Baby," Quinn started, rubbing her nose along Santana's jaw beofre nuzzling it into the crook of her neck. "I love you, don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad, I'm just annoyed. And I love you too." The Latina replied leaning more into the blonde "And I'm sorry i tried to play that prank on you" Santana states leaning in and pecking Quinn on the lips.

"But you know me and Britt could hear you guys scheming? We figured something was up when Rachel shouted something about 'Quinnie the pooh' and you being whipped" She grinned at the brunette before leaning in again and kissing Santana's cheek.

"I knew it was Rachel's fault" Santana ranted, stomping out of the swimming pool to berate Rachel for being to loud. Quinn grinned as she watched the two women argue.

"I mean when someone says 'be careful!' Well guess what Rachel? BE FUCKING CAREFUL!"

"KISS MY ASS LOPEZ! YOU KNOW IF YOU HADN'T STORMED AHEAD NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED ANYWAY!"

Quinn droned the rest of the argument out in favor of going back to her lounge chair and observing the exchange with a smile.

_Some things just never change._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading guys! :)_**


End file.
